I'm Not Okay
by rikalynch
Summary: I don't believe in magic. That's why when that crazy girl backed me into a corner, claiming she was a witch; I thought she was absolutely insane. Klaine, Girl!Kurt, Mpreg I suppose
1. Chapter 1

**So I think I've completely given up on _Perfect._ I think I'm gonna experiment with this, see if I can get it anywhere. This whole thing is going to be rated T except for a part in the next chapter, it has a graphic scene, but you don't have to read it to understand what's going on. I'll just put the sex between dividers so you can read the last part of the chapter, which is important to the story. Happy reading!**

**The whole story is in Kurt's POV**

* * *

><p>I don't believe in magic.<p>

That's why when that crazy girl backed me into a corner, claiming she was a witch; I thought she was absolutely insane. She was very pretty, with blonde hair, and had a striking resemblance to Quinn—but it wasn't Quinn. This girl's eyes were a striking white, and her skin was too pale, lacking the colour Quinn had in her cheeks. This girl was wearing black pants, sticking to her legs, but they weren't skinny jeans. Her white button-up shirt was too long for her torso and it hung over her hips. She had black eye-liner on, only escalating the brightness in her white eyes. She asked me again, "Do you believe in magic? I'm a witch."

I stared in disbelief. I knew that magic did exist to an extent- that extent being love. Especially the kind of love I'm in with Blaine. The way his eyes sparkle when he laughs, slapping his thigh and bending over from someone telling a joke that wasn't really even that funny. The way his perfectly toned abs were coated in a light layer of hair… God damn it, those _abs…_Oh, right. I'm telling a story. Well anyhow, at that point I guess I had just pissed her off so much that she hit me over the head with something blunt, like maybe a fire poker, I don't know, and I had passed out.

When I woke up, I was at home. I kept asking myself, _what the hell was that?_ But then it came to me that it was just a damn dream. When I stood up and felt dizzier than I ever had in my life, and had landed on all fours on my bedroom floor, gagging mercilessly, spitting up blood, I realized it wasn't a fucking dream. Damn. When I finally regained the ability to at least stand, I did so, almost a little too quickly, and rushed into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I had felt something tickle my neck; I just assumed it was the fabric of my shirt though. When I was putting my toothbrush in my mouth, I finally glanced in the mirror.

What the _hell_? I mean sure, I had feminine features, but my eyelashes were like twice as long as they were before. Not to mention my lips were somehow fuller, and pinker. I looked down at my chest, and _holy shit, what the fuck,_ I had boobs. Like, actual, for real, boobs. I just sighed in relief to find out I was wearing a bra. God, that sounds weird to say. Write. Whatever.

After a shower and freaking out over the lack of… Appendage, I trudged over to my nightstand with my phone on it. I checked the time, and it was around 7 in the morning, which was good because it was a Monday. _Wait, I have all this hair, and all this cleavage, how the hell am I supposed to go to school like this and not get weird looks? _I was about to start freaking out further when I finally decided to check my texts. There were twenty from Blaine, which made me chuckle, and one from an unknown sender, but it was weird because it didn't show the number.

It said, "_Kurt, I see you've found yourself in quite the predicament, no? I must say, you make a nice woman. Anyhow, there's only one way to get out of this curse, and that's… Yeah, you guessed it, you've gotta get knocked up. So get that precious boy-toy of yours in your bed and get it rocking. Damn, you really should have believed me when I told you I was a witch. Congratulations."_ I almost passed out from reading that, but I decided to go through Blaine's messages to calm me.

In order, they said: "_Hey!"_

"_Kurt?"_

"_It's been two hours, you reply right away. Are you angry with me?"_

"_I'm sorry for whatever I did, please just talk to me. It's only six, I know you're not asleep." _

"_Kurt, please."_

"_Kurt, are you okay? I'm coming over."_

"_I mean it."_

"_Damn it, Kurt, let me in."_

"_Where the hell are you? Your father doesn't know either. You're worrying me, Kurt. I'm staying here 'till you get home."_

"_Shit, I shouldn't have told you that. Whatever. Please, Kurt, PLEASE."_

"_You're scaring me, babe."_

"_Kurt, I'm literally crying, are you dead?"_

"_KURT!"_

"_Please, talk to me. Oh, god, you're dead. I'm gonna throw up… Kurt, please."_

"_Kurt, your dad is in tears, he's getting ready to send out a search party for you. Where the hell are you?"_

"_Oh, god, Kurt, please, please, PLEASE!"_

"_Are you in your bathroom, sulking on your floor because you got coffee on one of your sweaters again?"_

"_I'm just going to pretend you are. I love you."_

"_Shit, why did I fall asleep? Are you okay? Are you up, babe?" _

"_Kurt, I'm in your living room, as I will be until you enter it as well."_

Of course he freaked out, but really, he thought I was dead? Wait, how the hell did I get home past his radar? He's the lightest sleeper I know when he's pissed off. I composed myself and began to type a reply, when my phone buzzed again. It was from the unknown number. "_Just in case you were wondering how you got back inside… I told you, I'm a witch."_

I resisted my urge to vomit and typed out my reply to Blaine. _Blaine, oh my god, I'm so, so sorry. "I'm alive, I'm in my room. I'm okay. Sort of, I need you to not freak out about this, okay? I love you, Blaine." _My thumb hovered over the send button for a few seconds before I finally pushed my thumb down. I put my phone on my nightstand and wrapped myself up in a blanket, doing my best to cover my… um… breasts.

Blaine busted in the door four or five seconds after, looking relieved to see me bundled up on my bed. He practically threw himself next to me, enveloping me in a hug. "I love you and all but I need to breathe," I said. He pulled back and did a double take.

"Kurt, your hair!" He said. "What the hell?"

"Okay, so I need to talk to you about what happened last night. You have to promise to not laugh, and also I'm not on any drugs of any sort right now."

"Um, okay," he said, looking scared.

"Yeah, okay, so last night I was sort of kidnapped by a witch and she knocked me out and did something to me and now we have to have sex and you have to get pregnant oh and I have boobs." I said in one breath, sure Blaine didn't understand a single word. I could see the gears turning in his head.

"The only words I actually processed in that sentence were kidnapped, sex and boobs, Kurt, you have to slow down."

"Kinky," I replied before repeating what I said in a calmer, slower voice.

"I-You _what!_" He screamed.

"I don't know, I just woke up and I had boobs. This seriously isn't easy on me, Blaine." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah, no, I get it I just…" Blaine sighed. I showed him the text and he relaxed a little, knowing I wasn't completely crazy. At least not yet. "Can I… Should we…" He made some hand gestures, and I slapped my forehead.

"It's quarter after seven in the morning, I have to get to school Blaine. And so do you, you big goof. God, it's a good thing you're at McKinley, or else you'd be so late, and I'm sure Mr. Ross wouldn't have any of that." I said, standing, letting the blanket fall. Blaine stared at my chest, and I rolled my eyes. "Can I help you?"

"You're hot, Kurt." He blurted, and I could tell he didn't mean to say it by the blush that crept over his face. "I didn't mean that you weren't hot when you were a boy, I just meant that I never thought I'd actually manage to be attracted to breasts and here I am, quite attracted."

"Yes, well, we're going to have to work on that attraction later. Anyhow, you need to get dressed. Go ask Finn for a shirt but don't try to wear his pants, you're a hobbit. I'm going to go try and find something that will hide the boobs altogether and give myself a haircut." I sighed and walked into my bathroom, giving myself an almost half-assed haircut, making sure it looked exactly as it had before. I sighed and sprayed it down until it was completely flat, making sure it wasn't going to pull any funny business, and then went into my room in search of something I could wear. Thankfully, it was winter, so I could pile on as many layers as I wanted without looking too weird. I put on a really tight shirt, which helped the cleavage situation drastically.

Thankfully, the witch was nice enough to only "bless" me with like, A cups, so I didn't have to go through as much effort to hide them. I put a button up shirt over top, then a vest and a tie to complete it. I shoved on a pair of black skinny jeans, and screamed out, "_shit,"_ when they didn't fit me right. Blaine ran it.

"What, what's wrong?" He said, thinking I was hurt.

"I'm lacking in the… _Downstairs,_" I blushed. "I… My pants don't fit right. It's awkward."

Blaine sighed, and after we awkwardly figured out how to stuff my pants, we left for school. He drove because I was too busy freaking out. Finn had jumped into the back seat, and I sat in the passenger, bouncing my leg up and down. Blaine had tried to stop the shaking by putting his hand on my leg, but I didn't stop.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or something, dude?" Finn awkwardly asked.

"I-No," I sighed, and extended my leg, stopping the bouncing. "I hope to god I don't at all today." I muttered, and Finn gave me a look that said, _you're the weirdest person on this planet._

Blaine just sighed, and he found a parking space. We walked into the school, holding hands. Nobody seemed to notice that I looked slightly more feminine, which is a good thing.

Right?

Wrong. When it came time for Glee club, Mr. Schue seemed all excited to try out a new number that had costumes and fuck, I would have to change. "Mr. Schue?" I raised my hand timidly; my voice a bit higher than it was yesterday. Blaine squeezed my hand and I could tell by the concerned look on his face that I was paling. "Can I be excused?"

"Kurt, is everything all right? You don't look too hot," Finn commented.

"I-I just need to get out of here," I snapped, and ran out. Mr. Schue didn't really think much of it because it happened like, every other week, but still. I didn't know where I was going to, but my feet took me to the boy's bathroom, which was kind of ironic and awkward. Before I realised it, I had fallen to my knees in front of what could be described as a breeding site for germs-I mean a public toilet-and just started puking. I didn't even realise I felt sick.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, and ran into the stall next to me, rubbing my back. He looked like he was about to ask if I was okay, but two things stopped him. One, the realisation that that was a stupid question, and two; I had leaned forward and started to throw up again. Blaine sighed, pushing my hair out of my face. When I was absolutely sure my stomach was empty, Blaine had helped me stand. I was a bit shaky and had a hard time finding my balance. He helped me walk to the sink and reached into his pocket, handing me a piece of mint gum. I thanked him quickly and popped it in my mouth, then began to look over my appearance in the mirror.

I looked like shit, to say the least. I was paler than normal and there was a thin film of sweat on my brow. I sighed and wiped it. "Can you help me uh… Walk?" I asked awkwardly.

"You want to go back? We can just wait in the car." Blaine looked concerned. I sighed.

"I'm fine, let's just go back to the stupid glee club," I muttered, mostly under my breath. I walked out of the bathroom and Blaine followed closely behind. The distance between the bathroom and the choir room were stupidly close, so I was back in there in no time. I reclaimed my seat in the back of the room with Blaine beside me.

"You okay?" Finn asked me, and I waved him off.

"So," Blaine had said as we walked out of the choir room. It was stuffy in there and I didn't like it, and I didn't like the knowing glances I was getting from Santana. "With a lack of any other way to say this, I suppose we've got to get you laid."

If I was eating or drinking anything at that minute, I would have choked. Luckily, I wasn't, and I just coughed, stopping at my locker. "Yeah, and you've got to be the one to do it. You're so lucky, Blaine. At least your dad will finally fucking get what he wants," I said, then muttered a string of profanities under my breath while gathering my stuff out of my locker.

"Hey," Blaine said and grabbed my face with those perfect hands of his. "This has nothing to do with him, okay? I don't care what he thinks. I just care that you're happy."

"Hey, dudes, you ready to go?" Finn asked, Puck trailing behind him. They were both completely oblivious to the fact that we were about to share a moment.

"I am," Blaine said, looking to me, and I nodded. We silently followed Finn to the car and I all but whipped my keys at him, climbing into the back seat with Blaine following suit. Puck sat in the passenger seat and he and Finn talked about football, or basketball or whatever. Blaine and I were semi-cuddling, and that was all that mattered to me at that moment.

"So, is he treating you right?" Puck turned and asked, the question so obviously aimed at me but he was staring at Blaine the whole time.

"Yes, and if you don't stop asking, I will get into the details of just how right he treats me." I said, tracing patterns onto Blaine's palm. I think that really turned him on, because he blushed and bit his bottom lip. He always does that lip-biting thing when he was getting aroused.

I heard Finn say, "That's disgusting, I didn't need to know that," at the same time as Puck said, "excuse the Santana of it, but _wanky!_"

I threw an empty take-out cup that was on the floor at Puck's head, and he just chuckled. Luckily, we got home before Puck and I could start an empty fast-food container war.

We all went into the house and I was relieved to see that Carole and Burt had gone somewhere and would be gone until around nine. Dad said Blaine could sleep over as long as the door was open. Finn and Puck went into the basement to play call of duty or halo or something, but Blaine and I had a totally different idea. "We'll be upstairs. If you need anything, please hesitate to ask." I winked and with that ran up the stairs, leaving a frazzled Finn behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me a happy chipmunk. <strong>

**Even though I'm a human.**

**...I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the graphic chapter. I'll put a break where the sex ends and plot begins again :). **

* * *

><p>Blaine and I raced into my room, locking the door and shoving my desk chair up against the handle so nobody could get in. I slammed Blaine against the wall and began to kiss him.<p>

I ran my hands down his torso. Blaine and I had never gone farther than heavy making out, and we were sort of relieved that we finally got to have sex, even if it was under forced terms.

"Fuck, I-So many layers, Blaine," I moaned. I stopped. What the hell was I doing? I was about to deflower Blaine. Well, _he_ was getting ready to pop my cherry, but still. "Blaine, I… Do you want to do this? I don't want to-uh, take your virginity just because I need it. Honestly, I sort of like being a girl. Gives me an excuse to wear dresses," I chuckled.

"Shut up," Blaine moaned and attacked my mouth again. I took that as, he didn't really care. Okay, fine enough. I took his-Finn's-shirt off of him and began to kiss his chest, taking his nipples in my mouth one by one.

"Fuck I love you," he moaned when I began to grind my hips against him. "Too much clothes," he whispered, his pupils dilated with lust. I silently brought us over to the bed, and shoved him so he was sitting on the edge of it. I decided that even though this was our first time, I was going to at least _try_ and be sexy. I mean, as sexy as I could be, which is really hard because Blaine isn't really the type to be attracted to cleavage.

I took the tie I was wearing off and threw it, and I did the same with my vest. I undid his belt and took his pants off of him, smiling at his erection tenting his blue and white striped boxers. He undid my buttons on my shirt carefully and tore it off of me. I took the tight shirt I was wearing off and threw it on the bed, and he helped me shimmy out of my skinny jeans.

Fuck, this was it. I was going to lose my virginity. Or would I be a virgin again as soon as I was a dude again? Whatever. Anyways, Blaine began to kiss me again, and I responded to the little touches he placed on my breasts. By now, we were both only in our underwear, and I was straddling him, grinding just enough to drive him crazy. I ripped my underwear off and yeah, a pair of socks fell out, bite me. Blaine began to kiss the skin right above where that offensive patch of pubic hair started, growing all over this… Sorry excuse for my genitals.

I leaned my head back, enjoying the touch anyways. "Fuck me-now," I whispered into his ear. I stood up and walked to my nightstand, where I surprisingly had a bottle of lube. I almost grabbed the condoms I had, but then I remembered the witch's catch. I sighed and handed him the lube, and he pushed on my shoulders so I was lying down on the bed. He began to kiss my stomach, while coating his fingers in the gel. This drove me nuts. I spread my legs as wide as humanly possible, and Blaine, although sort of repulsed at first, eased his fingers into my vagina. God, that's awkward.

I bucked my hips at the feeling, it was absolutely amazing. He began to scissor his fingers inside of me and began brushing over a particularly sensitive spot. He brought his other hand into the mix, resting his hand on my thigh and rubbing my clit with his thumb. I grabbed a handful of my sheets, he was hitting two amazing spots at once, and holy shit it felt awesome.

He took his fingers out of me, and took both of my legs and propped them on his shoulders. I giggled and he coated his hands with a hearty amount of lube, getting the gel on his cock then bringing it forward just enough that the head lingered just outside of touch. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, and I nodded. He slid himself inside of me, and I'll be damned if that wasn't the hottest thing ever. I fucked myself down onto him and he moaned. We began to find a slow, steady pace, which soon sped up, and had my bed frame hitting the wall every time he thrust into me.

"Oh-Blaine, right there," I was moaning, and he seemed to really like that. He began rubbing my clit again, and the strokes of his thumb went along with his thrusts. If he could keep that rhythm up for just a bit longer…

He began to thrust harder, but the rubbing stayed at the same tenderness. I was at a loss of words. My eyes rolled back as I screamed a sorry excuse for his name, and I'm pretty sure the neighbours heard my sad attempt. Really, it sounded like "Blaine" in my head, but in reality it was more like, "Bla-holyshitnngghhhhhohmFUCKaghh!" At least, that's what I think it sounded like. But apparently that was hot enough for Blaine, who was riding out his own orgasm as I did. He pulled out of me, and I all but collapsed onto the bed. _Fuck_, that felt good. Like, really, really good.

Blaine tangled his fingers into my hair. "I love you," I whispered, still out of breath.

"I love you too." Blaine said, blushing. "Round two?" Blaine shamelessly asked me, flustered. I smiled and nodded. "I want to… Can I taste you?"

I nodded and breathed out, "yes." Blaine kissed my lips one more time, and sat in front of me. He spread my legs around him, and I instinctively spread them wider. He kissed both of the insides of my thighs before my… lower lips. He then thrust his tongue inside and it felt amazing. I curled my toes, and he grabbed on to my hips. "Blaine," I breathed out. "Oh my god, Blaine." He continued licking me, almost like he'd done it before. "I love you, I love you, I love you," I half moaned. Blaine seemed to know all of the perfect spots and in no time had me screaming again. This time I didn't try to say his name. I just screamed. Blaine seemed to like that, and I could feel him getting up, out of the bed. "Blaine, I," I panted, out of breath from my orgasm. "Let _me_ taste _you._"

"I-yes," Blaine said, and sat down on the edge of the bed. I straddled him and kissed his lips, and then I knelt down on the floor in front of him. Without warning, I took his full length in my mouth and he seemed to be doing everything to keep himself from gagging me. _Always the gentleman._ "Oh," Blaine cried out and wrapped his fingers in my hair.

"Dude, are you okay, I heard you screaming, I mean, I know you're scared of spiders and all, but I—"

"Finn!" I cried, taking my mouth off of Blaine's beautiful cock. "Fuck off, I'm busy!"

"Alright…" Finn said, walking back downstairs.

"I'm sorry, baby," I apologized to Blaine before taking him in my mouth again. It felt so right, like I knew exactly what I was supposed to do even though I've never tried it before. I hummed a little around the mouthful of cock I had, because I read somewhere that the vibrations make a man go insane. Wherever I had read that from was right. Blaine almost lost it there. He thrust up off the bed, pulling on my hair. Once he had regained control, he lost it again when I dragged my mouth back to the head, swirling my tongue around it. He came in thick ropes into my mouth and I tried my hardest to swallow it all.

"Fuck, that is the single sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," Blaine whimpered. "Let's get cleaned off before I get horny again, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, okay," I said, standing.

**_-Insert break-_**

We both found the clothes we were wearing before and got dressed. Well, Blaine did. I wandered over to my closet and took out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of plaid pyjamas that I stole from Blaine a while ago. I changed into that, and happy that the t-shirt covered my cleavage, linked hands with Blaine and walked downstairs. We walked directly into the basement and I sat right next to Puck. I knew Puck would smell it right away.

"Dude!" He said, immediately pausing the game and putting his hand up for a high-five. "Finally lost the v-card!" Finn winced.

"Gross." Finn said.

"Correction, _amazing,_" I snapped at him. "Also, you're the one who almost walked in on us in a quite… compromising position. Also, if you mention a word of this to Burt and Carole, I swear to god I will kill you and have you made into a new jacket before you can even ask what happened."

Finn stared at me in disbelief. "I just… Can't believe _you_ got laid."

"Shut up," Blaine spoke up. "Single sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. And I own a lot of mirrors."

I punched him on the shoulder for that remark, and Puck fist-bumped him. I heard the front door slam and my dad call out to us. Puck unpaused his game and went back to playing. I saw that they were playing a simple harmless game of Mario Kart and decided to join in the next round so I could kick Puck's ass.

"Down here, Burt," Finn yelled up the stairs before dodging the bananas "skilfully" placed on the ramp.

"Amateurs," I muttered under my breath. Puck ignored me and my dad came downstairs.

"Puck, Blaine, I didn't think you'd be here…" My dad said. I knew that look, something was wrong. "Boys, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me and Finn. I ripped Finn's controller out of his hand and gave it to Blaine, then went upstairs with my dad, who looked sort of worried.

"Did you do anything?" Finn asked me. "I haven't broken a vase in like, three weeks."

"Have a seat, boys," my dad said to me. I began to mentally freak out. Did he know? Oh, fuck. "This is hard to say, but uh…" My dad scratched the back of his neck. He sat in between us and wrapped an arm around us both. "Finn, I don't know if you remember meeting Kurt's grandmother at the wedding?"

"Oh, yeah," Finn said, vaguely remembering her. "She was the one… With the… Face…"

"I-Dad, is grandma okay?" I stuttered. My dad looked at me, sighed and shook his head.

"No, Kurt," He hung his head. "She died a few hours ago. Pneumonia."

"I-I…" I tried to say something, but no words were coming out. Yeah, my life was just peachy. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, man," Finn said.

"Is that all you wanted?" I asked my dad stiffly.

"I mean that and offer you a little moral support if you needed it…"

I nodded and bolted back downstairs. Blaine was rubbing into Puck's face about how he won the round when I guess there was just this air of seriousness lingering on me. Blaine put the controller down and opened his arms, inviting me onto his lap. I sat on his left thigh and put my head on his shoulder. Finn sat back down next to Puck, coughed, and then began playing a different game.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered into my hair, quiet enough so the other boys couldn't hear.

"My grandma died," I said into his shirt collar, muffled.

"Oh," Blaine said, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"It's not your fault," I started, but sighed. I let a few tears fall, nuzzling closer to Blaine.

"I love you," Blaine said, loud enough that Puck and Finn could hear, but not loud enough that they'd wonder what's up and try to tune into the conversation.

"I know you do, Blaine… And I love you too. I really hope this works." I sighed. "I kinda miss my dick."

"Don't sugarcoat it, Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"Just keeping it real."

My phone buzzed, turning and almost falling off of the table. I snatched it up just in time so it wouldn't fall, and read the text I got, tilting the screen away from Blaine's view. "_Congratulations, you've finished step one! Soon enough, you should feel effects of your pregnancy kicking in. Yeah, Kurt, you're pregnant. This pregnancy is going to go along much faster than a normal one would. The spell is broken as soon as you aren't pregnant anymore. Since it's illegal for you to get an abortion now that the baby's heart is beating, you've gotta ride the whole thing out. Have fun!_" I scoffed, and Blaine looked at me.

"What is it, babe?"

"I-" I stopped when I felt my stomach flipped. I stood up off of Blaine's lap and bolted up the stairs, making it into the bathroom just in time to start puking my guts out. "And so it begins..."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews fuel my very soul. If I even have one.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**By request, third chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I said, panicked. I fanned my face and sat down on my bed. Blaine, who was pacing my room stopped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.<p>

"How am I supposed to tell my father?" I asked him.

"I don't know..." Blaine said. "I don't know."

"He's going to kick me out for sure."

"You don't know that, Kurt," Blaine sat next to me, kissing my neck.

"Stop," I warned him before standing and walking into my bathroom, leaning over the sink.

"Are you okay?" Blaine walked in.

"Blaine, I'm pregnant, not a piece of glass. I'm fine, just a little bit hot."

"Fuck," Blaine said. "Fuck, my dad's going to kill me."

"So is mine." I glared at him. I walked back into my bedroom and lie down on my bed. Blaine awkwardly stood in the doorway of my bedroom and bathroom, staring at me. "Fuck," I said again. I absentmindedly put my hands on my stomach, rubbing.

Blaine walked up to me and sat at my feet. "Are you going to keep it?" He asked quietly.

"I don't even know if it's freaking human, Blaine," I sighed. "But if it's not stillborn, then yeah... I couldn't bring myself to do that."

"I need you to promise me something," Blaine said.

"Anything," I propped myself up on my elbows.

"No matter what happens with this baby, that we'll still love each other like we did before," Blaine scooted closer to me, taking my hand.

"Of course, baby," I said, astounded. Blaine really wanted to make this relationship last, which really made me happy. "I love you."

Blaine leaned over me and kissed me. "I love you too, Kurt." Blaine said. "We should tell your dad..."

"No." I said. "He can find out on his own."

"Dinner," Carole called from the bottom of the stairs.

I stood, my stomach already slightly protruding. I figured that the pregnancy would either last nine days or nine weeks or something of the like. I walked downstairs, Blaine following me closely.

I sat down at my usual spot at the table with Blaine next to me, holding my hand and using his thumb to trace patterns on it. Carole brought some eggs and bacon out from the kitchen and put it on the table. Breakfast for dinner was my dad's favourite, and Finn and Blaine were quite fond of it too.

Carole left the room to get something else and my stomach turned. "Shit," I whispered before running from the room. I dropped to my knees in the bathroom, dry heaving. Nothing came out since I hadn't eaten since the day before and I threw that up too. Blaine was in the room a few seconds after, rubbing my back.

My dad came into the bathroom holding a small jar of olives and a can of whipped cream. He waited until I leaned back from the toilet and held the olives under my nose. I smelled it and snatched it out of his hands. I stood and walked back into the kitchen, dumping the olives onto my plate and putting some whipped cream on it. Blaine made a disgusted face and Finn gagged. Carole stared at my dad and he smiled at me.

"So, Kurt," he said as he sat down. "How come you didn't tell me you were sexually active?"

I choked on an olive. "I-What?"

"Gross," Finn said before taking his plate into the living room, not wanting to hear the conversation.

"Kurt," my dad warned. "Are you pregnant? God that's not the kind of question I'd want to ask my son."

"I-Yes," I choked out, my eyes filled with tears.

"How?" Carole asked.

"Let me guess," my dad started. "A girl about 5'7'', white eyes and heavy eyeliner?"

"Dad, what the hell?" I asked. "How did you..."

"Damn it, Kurt," my dad said. "My brother went through the same thing," he laughed awkwardly.

"I-Did the baby make it?" Blaine whispered. Burt stared at him in disbelief.

"Of course," my dad said. "The witch has a twisted sense of humour, but she's not that bad."

Blaine and I both let go of a breath that I didn't know either of us were holding.

"It's only nine days," my dad said. "You can stay home through it, okay? I don't want you getting weird looks."

"Let them think what they want," I said. "I have like, six important tests this week so I can't skip."

"Alright," my dad said. "But if you start feeling bad, I want you to come home, okay? Blaine will take care of you, I presume," he stared at Blaine.

"I-Of course, Mr. Hummel."

"What have I told you? Call me Burt, son." My dad smiled. "You're practically part of this family, you're here like every day."

"Sorry, Burt," Blaine stammered.

"Calm down," I said to him.

Later, when we were both finished eating, we were cuddled together on my bed. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father," Blaine said quietly.

"Neither can I," I whispered to him and kissed his temple.

"You can get an ultrasound soon," Blaine said. "We can find out if we're going to have a girl or a boy. Are you going to tell the glee club?"

"I-I don't know, I don't think I can," I muttered. "It's going to be hard enough telling Finn."

"I'm sorry baby," Blaine kissed me.

"It's not your fault," I kissed him back, but pulled away before it got too heated. I was _not_ in the mood. I stood up, sighing. "I suppose I'll go tell Finn." I treaded into Finn's room, sitting down on his bed while he was playing Call of Duty.

"Yo," Finn said after shooting the crap out of someone who I guessed was Puck. "So you're preggers, huh?"

"I-What? How do you figure?"

"Carole told me." Finn said with a shrug.

"Oh. That makes my life easier, I guess. I'll leave you to your game now, I suppose." I walked back into my bedroom, smiling. "He already knows," I said to Blaine. "Fuck yes."

Blaine smiled and stood up, taking my face in his hands. He kissed me, laughing and smiling into the kiss. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on his.

I pulled away from him completely and began to giggle. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, and I took his hand, running to the basement. I sat directly in front of the TV and grabbed a controller, and plugged another in for Blaine. I handed it to him and stuck a game in.

We played Super Smash Brothers against each other for hours, Blaine constantly swearing when I had an advantage on him. "When did you get so good at this?" He asked me.

"When did you get so terrible? You're just button mashing." I shrugged after this.

"Shut up," Blaine smiled. My dad came down the stairs, rolling his eyes.

"Really, Kurt? How many times have I told you not to sit in front of the screen?" He asked me.

"How many times have I asked you to eat your vegetables?"

"Touché," he said. "Blaine, you sleeping over again tonight?"

Blaine looked at the clock. "Holy crap, it's already eleven? I should go," he said, getting up.

"No," I protested, standing up and wrapping my arms around him. "Now you can't go anywhere."

"My dad told me to be home, Kurt," he said to me. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

I sighed. "Fine, if you must." I squeezed him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said, and with that he left. I sighed.

I cleared up the controllers and stuff and went back to my room, putting my pyjamas on and getting into bed. I texted Blaine, "_can you pick me up tomorrow morning?" _

"_Absolutely! Love you, Kurt. Get some rest." _He replied right away.

"_Do you have a jacket I can wear? None of my shirts fit except for the really stretchy ones and it's really obvious." _I typed to him, glaring at my stomach before I remembered the baby in there and I rubbed it after I sent my message.

"_Yeah, I'll bring it with me. Good night sweetheart" _I smiled at the pet name before replying.

"'_Night_" I replied to him, and put my phone on my nightstand, staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x

I woke up to my phone blasting Teenage Dream. "Fuck off, Blaine," I said into the receiver. "I'm too tired to talk."

"Kurt?" He said, sounding really stuffed up.

"Babe? Are you okay?"

"I have a cold," he said.

"Oh," I said, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's seven," he sighed. "I'm just letting you know, if you're going to let me go to school, then you might want to equip your hand sanitizer."

"You're such a snarky bitch." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm aware. I'll be there soon." He said and hung up. I glared at my phone and stood up.

I got ready really quickly, putting on a pair of jeans that were two sizes too big and loose on my legs as well and one of Finn's t-shirts. I ran downstairs and put on my favourite pair of doc martens that I always keep by the door, and went into the kitchen to make some cereal. I ate it in silence, ignoring my dad and Finn. Blaine knocked once and timidly opened the front door. I smiled and jumped up from my seat, cereal forgotten. I hugged Blaine and whispered into his ear, "I felt her kick this morning."

"It's a girl?" Blaine stammered, pulling away.

"I don't know, but I sort of imagined it to be..." I pulled him back into the hug.

"I love you," Blaine sighed. "We should go."

"Yeah." I pulled away from him and called into the kitchen, "Bye dad, see you at school Finn."

The day was uneventful until glee club started. I walked in and almost everybody gasped.

"Kurt, are you okay?" I heard Rachel ask.

"What happened to you?" Quinn piped up.

"Kurt, are you feeling okay?" Mr. Schue asked me. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"I think they're referring to you wearing ripped jeans and a sweatshirt, dear," Blaine whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I scoffed and sat down. Blaine sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. I drowned out Mr. Schue talking about some band I've never heard of and looked up at Blaine. "I'm bored."

I looked over to Mr. Schue as he wrote a word on the whiteboard—_Truth._ I rolled my eyes.

He dismissed us, and I walked to Blaine's car with him. When I sat down, I put my head in my hands and he got into the driver's seat. "Hey," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just dizzy. Damn it," I growled. "I forgot my science book in my locker. I'll be right back," I said, jumping out of the car. I walked back into the school and started to walk to my locker when I was stopped by Azimio.

"Hey, homo, looks like you finally decided to dress like a normal person?" He growled.

"I don't have the time for this," I said, trying to manoeuvre around him. He stepped in front of me again.

"This conversation isn't over until I say it is." Azimio said. He squinted, then grabbed my shoulder hard. I winced, and then he swung his fist back and punched my stomach. I fell to the ground, and Azimio walked away snickering.

"Fuck," I said, panting. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I mustered up the strength to type to Blaine- "_come get me" _before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, cliffhanger. Reviews make me a happy panda bear! If you loved me as much as I loved you, you'd make me a super happy panda by reviewing. :D Even two or three words make me happy :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

"Kurt!" I heard, but I ignored it. "Kurt, wake the hell up, right now!"

"Mm," I muttered.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. He pulled me into his arms. "Are you okay babe?"

"Mm, no," I snuggled into his chest. "'zimio punched me..."

"I-Where, Kurt?"

"Stomach... Mm, can I go to sleep?" I felt my eyes close.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Blaine said. I felt him pick me up and he ran me down the hall to the choir room.

"Blaine?" I heard Mr. Schuester say. "What happened?"

"Can you call 911?" Blaine stammered. "I can't do it with him in my arms."

"Yeah, absolutely, what happened?" Mr. Schuester said.

"Yeah, I'm calling from William McKinely High School," Blaine said into the receiver and I gathered that Mr. Schue was holding the phone up to his ear. "My-girlfriend is pregnant and she got punched in the stomach. Yeah, okay. Yeah. Down the first hall and to your right. Yeah. Thank you," Blaine said and Mr. Schuester pulled the phone away, hanging it up. I snuggled further into Blaine's chest, enjoying the warmth.

"He's _pregnant_?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "It sounds stupid but he is. It's a witch's curse; he got turned into a girl basically, and... Fuck, Kurt, don't go to sleep!"

"Mm," I hummed, letting him know I wasn't sleeping.

I felt Blaine walking, and I snuggled closer to him. He sat down, and adjusted me on his lap. I got comfortable again, not opening my eyes once. _Please be okay,_ I whispered to myself. I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted to give Blaine more than one word as an answer. But I was too damn tired.

I heard Blaine start to sing to me, and I smiled slightly.

_Baby I'm not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_You know our love is all we need__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

I hummed softly in response to his beautiful voice. "Kurt," he whispered to me. "Please wake up."

"I am..." I muttered.

"Can you open your eyes?" Blaine kissed my forehead.

"Don't wanna."

"Are you bleeding?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Dunno."

"Are you feeling the baby kicking anymore?" Blaine whispered to me.

"Sorta," I mumbled. Blaine sighed in relief. "She's movin' but not very much."

"That's better than nothing," Blaine kissed my forehead again.

A little while after, I heard voices I didn't recognize, and I felt myself being lifted from Blaine's arms and onto a stretcher. I mumbled in protest, and felt myself being wheeled to an ambulance. I felt Blaine grab my hand, and the door slam. Somebody else had my other hand, and I looked over to see Mr. Schue.

I looked at Blaine again, and he was smiling. I smiled back and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Everything went black.

x-x-x-x-x

I idly felt a hand holding mine, with another stroking my arm. I twitched my fingers and opened my eyes. Well, that's an understatement. I _tried _to open my eyes, but they felt like there was a ton of bricks on them, pushing me back into sleep. I fought it, and finally pried my eyes open. I looked over to where I felt the hands, and I saw Blaine with a tear-soaked face.

"Kurt," he breathed.

"Is she okay?" I asked him, still groggy.

He choked back a sob and bit his lip.

"Blaine?" I whispered. He grabbed my hand again, shaking his head.

"No, no she's not." Blaine choked out. "I-"

"Save it," I said, inhaling sharply. A sob shook my body and I feel prisoner to the tears that wouldn't stop. Blaine scooted closer to me, hugging me. He kissed my forehead. "All that for nothing," I sobbed. "I'll never get to have a kid now."

"We'll figure out a way, babe," Blaine whispered to me. I sighed and cuddled into his touch.

"Lay with me," I sighed again. He complied, walking around the bed and spooning me. "I love you," I said, and he kissed my neck.

"I love you, through thick and thin, Kurt," he whispered to me against my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

"Mm," I responded and let myself fall back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Super duper short update because BinaLuvsYou was all, updaaaate. So here. Have half a chapter :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Behold, part two!**

* * *

><p>She appeared to me in a dream, approaching me with a glare on her face. "You idiot," she said. "You let the baby die."<p>

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered, backing up into the wall. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. But I told you, you have to have the baby before you can be a boy again. So I suggest you go get that boy toy of yours. This time, stay home from school for god's sake."

"I-Yes, ma'am," I whispered.

"Good boy," she said, running her fingers over my face. "It's a shame you're gay, but I can only attack gay men..."

"My uncle's gay?" I stuttered. "He never told me."

"He's bisexual," she turned around, staring out the window. It was then I realised where we were—my grandmother's bedroom.

"Why are we here?" I asked her quietly. "Did you kill her?"

The witch turned and nodded. "It was either her or your step-mother, and since you seem to really like her, I chose your grandmother."

"W-Why?" A tear fell down my face.

"Because, with this curse comes sacrifice. I didn't really tell you your choices before, because I already knew what you'd choose. You see, your choices were either get pregnant and live with the baby, or I kill you _and _your little boy-toy. But you see, the option you chose still comes with a consequence. The same thing happened with your uncle, I killed your mother, she was his sacrifice."

"You _bitch," _I yelled at her.

"Calm down," she said. "It's only fair."

"I was eight years old! Do you think that was fair for _me?_" I was crying freely now, sobbing and hiccupping.

"Sweet little Elizabeth had it coming for her, Kurt," she said coolly, brushing her hand over my grandmother's dresser. She walked to the bed and sat on my grandmother's side, looking at the picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of me and my cousins from last year.

"She was only thirty-six," I whispered. "She didn't deserve it."

"Your grandmother was seventy-four, did she deserve it?"

"No," I said. "She was perfectly healthy."

"She didn't die healthy." She glared at me, venom in her words. "Why are you even upset? Did you see how much money she left you and your father?"

"No, and frankly I don't care." I spit at her, leaving the room and walking down to the guest room where I had spent many summers. I sat down on the creaky bed and held one of the pillows to my chest.

"Do you know who I am?" The witch came in the room, sitting down on the bed beside me. I hid my face in the confines of the silk.

"You're an evil bitch who killed my mom and grandmother," I said into the pillow.

"No," She said. "Do you really think I would do it without cause?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't." She turned to me and took my hand. "I'm Alora Hummel, your grandmother's twin sister."

"You're-but she died when she was two." I pulled my hand away from her. "You're not Alora."

"But I am. You see, when I died, I was told that I was in the bloodline of witches, through my father. Alexis didn't have it, but I did. That's why I died early. I chose to explore life as a witch, and my body grew until it was that of an eighteen year old, and my mental capacity is now that of a seventy-four year old. Only I don't forget things."

I stared at her in disbelief. "You look like my friend Quinn..."

"Ah, Lucy Fabray, also one in the bloodline. Her father is a descendant. My father is brothers with her great-grandfather. Isn't that cool? You two are related."

I blinked. "I-I'm related to her?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "Your father really keeps stuff from you."

"I still don't understand why you had to kill my mom and grandma."

"Because, Kurt," she said. "Your mother was a very powerful witch, and magic like hers would only eventually turn bad. For every death, there's a new life. Since she was the only birth-capable woman in your family, I made your uncle have the capability. The same with your grandmother. Don't worry, your child will be one-hundred percent human, I'll make sure of it." The look on her face told me otherwise, but I ignored it.

"I'm not ready for kids," I winced. "I only did it because I thought..."

"You thought what, Kurt?" She glared at me. "That it would just disappear?"

"That it would be stillborn," I whispered. "I wasn't thinking, I really just wanted my old body back."

"Well you're not getting it until that baby is alive and in your arms. You're going to wake up now, and you're going to tell Blaine that you need to get him between the sheets as soon as you can to get another baby kicking."

"So what, I just replace her?"

"It was a boy, Kurt."

"Oh." I looked down at the pillow. "Can I wake up now?" The witch nodded.

"Kurt," I heard someone say. "Kurt, wake up," I felt my shoulders being shaken.

"Mm," I muttered. "'m up, what do you want?"

"Kurt," Blaine said. "You were tossing and turning a lot. Did you have a nightmare?" Blaine sat on the bed next to me.

"Come snuggle with me again," I said. "I gotta tell you something."

"How come you're still a girl?" Blaine asked, blushing. He came and lie down with me again.

"Gotta get pregnant again," I muttered. "Can't get my body back 'till I have the damn kid."

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed. "Are you positive?"

"Talked to the witch," I mumbled, snuggling closer to Blaine. "She said I can't be a boy again until I have a kid. That's why my grandmother died, because she kills everyone for each male who gets pregnant in this family. She's part of my family, Blaine. She is basically avenging her death."

"I-Kurt," Blaine sighed. "I need to talk to you about that..."

"What is it, babe?"

"I... I'm not ready for a kid, Kurt; I'm still in high school."

"So am I, Blaine. How do you think I feel about this? I want to do this just about as much as you."

"Can't we put it up for adoption?" Blaine whispered into my hair.

"We could, but I'd never live with myself." I sighed, and Blaine didn't reply. We lay in silence, listening to the wind outside of my window.

"I had another option, we didn't have to do this," I whispered after a while.

"What was it?"

"She'd kill both of us," I sighed.

"You really think that would have been any better?" Blaine whispered. "That would have made it worse, if anything."

"I know, babe," I said. "Should I wait until we graduate?"

"I-No, Kurt," Blaine said. "I want you to be a boy again. I love you no matter what, but I'm really not attracted to girls, at all, and it's really awkward. We'll do it, okay? We can have the baby, and you can keep it. We can start a family."

"What about New York?" I asked.

"What about it? It can wait." Blaine snuggled closer to me.

"How come I'm not pregnant anymore? Well, not like that, but I don't—"

"The doctors uh... Removed it while you were still out."

"Oh..." I said, a tear falling down my face. "This sucks."

"I know, babe," Blaine sighed, kissing my neck.

"Kurt," I heard my father at the door.

"Mhmm?" I turned and leaned on my elbow.

"The doctors said we can discharge you now..." He rocked on his heels.

"Good," I said. "This bed isn't very comfortable." Blaine giggled and stood up. My dad handed Blaine some of my clothes and left the room, shutting the door behind him. "They like, confiscated my bra," I sighed. "Fuck, that's still weird."

"I know," Blaine giggled. "Do you want me to leave too, or...?"

"No, it's fine, I think I'm gonna need help, I'm still kinda weak, and tired," I said awkwardly.

"Okay," Blaine said, helping me out of the hospital gown and into a pair of underwear and (thankfully) the bra that the doctors "confiscated." I put my pants on and he kissed me, and I moaned. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, but not here," I smiled. He pouted and I put my shirt on.

We walked outside, where my dad was waiting against the opposite wall. We walked down the hall and into the elevator, approaching the receptionist and my father checked me out of the hospital. The receptionist was glaring at Blaine and I, muttering something about irresponsible teens, and my father thankfully didn't hear.

The car ride was silent, and when we got at my house, my dad turned the car off and turned to Blaine. "Can you head in before us?" He asked. "Door's open. I just have to talk to Kurt for a second."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, absolutely." He got out of the car and shut the door, awkwardly walking up the front steps and going inside. I giggled at him and turned to my dad.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You uh- You're still a girl."

"Yeah, dad. _Alora_ told me I have to actually have the kid."

"A-You know her name? How?"

"She told me, seeing as you hid it from me. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt." He said, and got out of the car. I sighed and did the same, slamming my door instead of closing it. I walked inside after my dad and slammed the door behind me. "That's _enough, _Kurt!" He turned around.

"Shut up," I said. "Just shut up." I ran upstairs and went into my room, closing my door and I fell to my knees.

"Hey," Blaine said and walked over to me. "Kurt," he whispered, crouching beside me. I leaned against him and he rubbed my back. "I love you," he said to me and stood up. He held his hand out, and I took it. He helped me to my feet then hugged me.

"Thank you so much, Blaine," I whispered to him. "You're the only person who'd stay with me through all of this."

"I'll stay with you through everything, babe," he rocked me back and forth. "I love you no matter what happens."

"When I said I'd never say goodbye to you, I meant it," I said to him.

"I know," he whispered.

"I'm going to work, now," my dad called from the bottom of the stairs. "Carole's going grocery shopping."

"'Kay," I called back. "Where's Finn?"

"He's at Puck's," my dad yelled and I heard the front door open then close. I smiled and pulled back from Blaine.

"You know what that means?" I whispered darkly. Blaine shuddered and kissed me.

"Yeah," he whispered into the kiss. "I love when your voice drops... Oh my god, you're so sexy."

I moaned and kissed him again, biting his lower lip. He grabbed my hips, digging his fingers deep into my skin. I pushed away from him, and pushed him towards my bed until he fell on top of it.

"I love you," he whispered to me and attacked my lips once more, grabbing at my clothes to rip them off of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no smut for you. :3 This chapter is for BinaLuvsYou because I was being asked (read: nagged) for it. I still love you, though :3<strong>

**Review! :D**


End file.
